Susan Atkins
Susan Denise Atkins (May 7, 1948 – September 24, 2009) was a convicted American murderer who was a member of the "The Family", led by Charles Manson. Manson and his followers committed a series of nine murders at four locations in California, over a period of five weeks in the summer of 1969. Tate/LaBianca murders The most infamous incident of Atkins career was the Tate/LaBianca murders. On the evening of August 9, 1969, Manson gathered Atkins, Linda Kasabian, and Patricia Krenwinkel in front of Spahn's Ranch and told them to go with Charles "Tex" Watson and do as they were told. Five people were murdered at the Beverly Hills home where Roman Polanski and Sharon Tate lived: Tate (who was eight months pregnant), Steven Parent, Jay Sebring, Wojciech Frykowski, and Abigail Folger. Polanski was in Europe finishing work on a film project. Atkins had stabbed Tate knowing that she was pregnant. She later stated at her trial that she had stabbed Tate because she was "sick of listening to her, pleading and begging, begging and pleading". Forensic evidence indicated that the murders were brutal. Just prior to leaving the residence, Atkins wrote "PIG" on the front door in Sharon Tate's blood. The following night, August 10, 1969, Manson commented that the murders at the Tate residence had been too messy and announced he'd have to take his followers out and "show them how it's done". Manson called Atkins, Krenwinkel, Watson, Linda Kasabian, Leslie Van Houten, and Steve "Clem" Grogan, and they left Spahn's Ranch. Driving most of the night, he eventually found the home of grocery store owner Leno LaBianca and his wife Rosemary in Loz Feliz, a section of northeastern Los Angeles. Manson and Watson entered the home and tied the couple up at gunpoint, winning their compliance by convincing them they were only going to be robbed. He then went back to the car and sent Krenwinkel and Van Houten inside to do as Tex said, once again directing them to leave writings in blood, and to hitchhike back to Spahn's Ranch Arrest and Imprisronment Not long after the murders, The Family were all caught and arrested. Throughout the trial, Atkins and her co-defendants attempted to disrupt proceedings and were noted for both their lack of remorse for their victims and lack of concern for their own fate. They sang Manson-penned songs while being led to the courtroom. All four defendants were sentenced to death on March 29, 1971. Atkins agreed to testify for the prosecution in exchange for dropping the death penalty, and she then testified before the grand jury as to what had transpired on the nights of August 8 and 9, 1969. When asked if she were willing to testify knowing that she was not being given immunity, was not being freed of any of the charges, and might incriminate herself in her trial testimony, she responded, "I understand this, and my life doesn't mean that much to me, I just want to see what is taken care of". Atkins testified that Tate had pleaded for her life and that of her unborn child, to which Atkins replied, "Woman, I have no mercy for you.", resulting in Atkins murdering her. Prison Life From 1974 onwards, Atkins stated she was a born-again Christian after seeing a vision of Jesus Christ in her cell. She became active in prison programs, teaching classes and received two commendations for assisting in emergency health interventions with other inmates, one of which was a suicide attempt. In April 2008, Atkins had been hospitalized for more than a month with terminal brain cancer. One leg had been amputated. Atkins was given less than six months to live and subsequently requested a "compassionate release" from prison. In June, Atkins' attorney, Eric P. Lampel, stated that Atkins' condition had deteriorated to the point that she was paralyzed on one side, could only talk "a little bit", and could not sit up in bed without assistance Category:Serial Killer Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Knifemen Category:Family Murderer Category:Teams Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Deaths in prison Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Villainesses Category:Liars Category:Modern Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic villiains Category:Traitor Category:Fanatics Category:Hatemongers Category:Jerks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pawns Category:Delusional Category:List